


Three times Patrick went to chemistry and one time he didn’t

by whisperfade



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Peterick, just a bit of broom closet making-out, sooooooooo gayyyyyyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperfade/pseuds/whisperfade
Summary: A little High School AU drabble I did in a chemistry class while I was bored





	

“But sir, please!” Patrick knew he sounded whiny and annoying, but he couldn’t help it: he could NOT be Pete Wentz’s lab partner! “I have him in homeroom and math, and he is constantly disruptive and annoying. It’s hard for me to concentrate, and I need to maintain my grades.” Not to mention he’s an annoying little git and I can’t stand him.  
“No, Mr. Stump, my decision is final. Mr. Wentz needs to work with someone sensible, and now that I have chosen you I will not change my mind. Now, please join Mr. Wentz at you lab station.”   
\------  
“Holy Smokes! Can you not!” Patrick jumped out of the way as Pete knocked over the vial of hydrochloric acid, only just catching it before it spilled. “we’ve been lab partners for five minutes and you’re already getting on my nerves.” The manic glint in pete’s eye only got brighter as he smirked at Patrick.  
“You know you love it, Stumpy.” Git. Patrick thought.   
“Look, if you don’t let me concentrate we’re both going to fail this class, and I don’t want a repeat of what happened last year when you sat next to me in history, either.” History had been the only class that Patrick had ever got lower than a C in, and it was all Pete’s fault, his distracting ways, and god, his eyes. But he was an idiot, and Patrick Martin Stump did not fall fast and hard for idiots.   
\------  
The paper of Pete’s workbook was on fire. Patrick had never seen anyone who wasn’t taking drama be so dramatic.   
“Oh no!” Pete wailed, while of course doing nothing to stop the small blaze, while Patrick turned the cold tap at their station on and held the older boy’s book under it.  
“Jesus Christ, Pete, if you were paying attention to your Bunsen this would never have happened.” Patrick noticed that Pete was staring at his burnt, soggy book, looking crestfallen.  
“my notes…” he all but whispered.  
“aw, dude, c’mon.” Patrick said. “if you’re free tonight you can come over to mine and copy.”  
You’re sure you don’t like him?  
Yes! I’m just being nice. After all, I’m a nice person.  
Patrick shook his head. Talking to himself? God, people would think he was insane at this rate.  
“that would be great, actually. Thanks, Trick.” Pete’s lips twitched up into the cutest smile Patrick had ever seen, and he shook his head again to rid himself of the thought.   
“Hey, you okay? You keep shaking your head.” Mused Pete. Patrick’s cheeks flushed a red to rival his hair. Shit.  
\------

“Trick. C’mon!”  
“what the hell, we’re gonna be late!” The day after Pete had set his book on fire Pete was dragging Patrick by the wrist through the halls, through the whirling masses of students and into an empty corridor, filled with deserted closets and old classrooms. Patrick had no chance to ask what Pete thought he was doing before they entered a closet, the door slammed behind them and Pete’s lips were on his.

His only regret was that they hadn’t done this before. Pete’s mouth was warm on his own, and the skin under his stupid blue ramones shirt was hard and smooth and god what is he doing with his tongue oh shit and his knees were weak and they were leaning against the wall and Patrick knew that he was never going to stupid chemistry again.


End file.
